Hazel meets Hermione
by imaagine4ever
Summary: If you take Hazel Levesque, with her abilities to control the Mist, and introduce her to Hermione, the smartest witch in her year at Hogwarts, what would happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: My friend (imaagine4ever) does not own the Percy Jackson or the Harry Potter series...me on the other hand...JK (Maybe)**

Hazel had no idea what she was doing in Scotland. One moment she'd been walking along in New Rome, after just learning how to control the Mist and dreading their expedition on the Argo II. The next? She was standing on a grassy hill with fog swirling before her and mountains looming above. She only guessed she was in Scotland. She'd seen a guy in a kilt in the distance, which was a pretty good indication. No doubt Hecate or Juno had sent her here. It didn't really matter. Both were goddess-sized pains in the _tibus_. So now, Hazel, a thirteen year-old demigod from New Orleans who'd spent the last 70 years in the Underworld, had been magically transported to Scotland and needed to find her way back to California so she could go on a quest to save the world. Gods of Olympus, that sounded weird. After all this was over, assuming she and her friends were still alive, she would just do something normal with Frank. Like bake cupcakes. She sighed and set about going to the nearest village so she could get a message back to camp. Yep, she thought bitterly, just another normal day in the life of Hazel Levesque.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson or Harry Potter series. **

Hazel was lost. She'd wandered around aimlessly for at least three hours. Before, she hadn't really cared. Things usually just fell into place in situations like this (yes, she _had_ been in a similar situation. Long story), but now, she was starting to panic. It didn't help that a cat nearby was staring at her. And staring at her. And staring at her. She began to walk and five minutes later, felt a chill down her spine. Someone, some_thing_, was following her. She drew her _spatha_ and leveled it at…

The cat. It was sitting 50 feet away. She fought down nausea. It was _following _her? Ohhh kay. Obviously a monster. She was just about to lose it and turn into a cat slaughtering lunatic when her eyes locked onto something in the distance. It looked like a pile of rubble. No… that wasn't it. After learning to control the Mist, Hazel could sense powerful magic, like she could sense riches or death. She guessed that some strong force was hiding the rubble's true form from her. Maybe it was another demigod camp? After all, they had proven the existence of Camp Half-Blood. Encouraged, Hazel started towards the rubble despite the creepy stalker cat on her tail. But as she drew closer to the mound, something seemed… off. It wasn't Mist that was disguising the… whatever-it-was. It was something different, magical, and younger than the Mist, definitely. She stopped right in front of the mound and concentrated, harder than she ever had before. The rubble changed into a medieval castle with a gate. And… What in Tartarus? There was a crest with 4 different colors – yellow, blue, red, and green – with a different animal in each: a badger, an eagle, a lion, and a snake. What did this mean? She spun around and saw the cat (still staring at her, by the way), its eyes narrowed and mouth slightly open, as if it just couldn't figure her out. Then it swished its tail and disappeared into a shrub. Hazel sucked in the cool, bracing air. She was _not _going to let creepy castles, stalker cats, or Scotland stand in her way of getting back to Camp Jupiter. She turned back to the crest. What the…? There was a Latin inscription under it, which she easily translated – "Never poke a sleeping dragon in the eye." Like a motto or something. She was about to run away screaming – screw her curiosity – when a girl with bushy brown hair came out from behind a tree in front of her, wearing black robes and pointing a stick at Hazel. "Don't move or I'll disarm you," she said with a British accent Hazel would have found adorable if not for the stick being thrust in her face like it was an Imperial Gold sword.

She managed to squeak out, "Who - who are you?"

"I'm Hermione Granger," the girl responded coldly, "and you're coming with me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter or Percy Jackson series.**

* * *

><p>Hazel hated her life. She'd helped raise a giant for the Goddess of Earth, only to destroy it on the night she'd died. Then, she'd been brought back to life and almost died again countless times. Now, in Scotland, a random girl who was obviously a monster had imprisoned her and was shoving her towards a large, intimidating castle by poking a stick into her back. The castle's scenery was beautiful, though – she had to admit that. There was a lake surrounded by mountains and trees, like mankind had never touched this place. There were weird things, too. As she looked at the lake, she saw a huge, scaly tentacle erupt from the water and move farther away from the castle before sinking back underneath. A huge tree nearby moved, twisting and turning and shaking its branches. Wind can't do that, Hazel thought uneasily. The girl – Hermione – stopped and spoke suddenly, "Are you a Muggle?"<p>

Hazel frowned with confusion. What the heck was a Mug? Was the girl insulting her? So she just responded sourly, "I'm a demigod. Go ahead. Take me to your lair before you remove your disguise."

The girl scowled. "You have some magic about you. I can sense that. Perhaps you're a Squib… but whatever the case, you've obviously hit your head hard." Her expression softened. "We've got to get you to the hospital wing."

It didn't dawn on Hazel immediately, but she slowly realized the girl was calling her crazy. Her expression must have been pretty hard, because the girl backed up a few steps. "Listen, Hermione," Hazel growled. "You can pretend all you want, but I know you're a monster. I know you know I'm a demigod. So just remove the disguise so we can fight." She drew her sword.

"Whoa!" the girl screamed. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Put that down! I am not a monster! I'm a witch! Friendly, nice witch! I'll only fight you if you're a Death Eater, which I don't think you are because even You-Know-Who wouldn't recruit a 12 year old."

Hazel stomped her foot, which made her feel like a toddler. The girl was the one who'd probably hit her head. "First, I'm 13, not 12. Second, who the heck is You-Know-Who? And third, where are you taking me? And why?"

Hermione stared at her, cocking her head to one side like a curious puppy. She knelt and picked up a beetle from the ground. With a tap of her stick and an incantation of some kind, the beetle turned into… a button? Hazel's mouth was dry. Well, she thought, this is one of the weirdest things that's ever happened to me. Other than dying and returning to life. Oh, and being attacked by that field of grass. She cleared her throat. As long as they were showing off their talents… She concentrated and the ground yielded every gem under the sun: diamonds, emeralds, rubies, you name it. She made a fist, and the gems sank back into the earth. Hermione's mouth fell open. "How – how – how?" she stuttered, but Hazel wasn't done yet. She plucked a twig from the ground and manipulated the Mist to turn it into a hot dog. Hermione stared at her, her expression dark. "I think," she said carefully, like she was measuring every word, "we had better go see Professor McGonagall."

* * *

><p><strong>Bum bum bum! Will post soon! Stay tuned!<br>**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI AGAIN! Sorry this took so long to post… I had a ton of work**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. They belong to the truly awesome J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan.**

**Hope you like it :D**

Hermione led her up to the front entrance of the castle. She stopped right before the doors and grabbed the back of Hazel's shirt to stop her, too. She scowled and freed herself with a twist. She was more confused than ever, and in her mind's eye kept seeing the beetle… turning into… a button… how the heck did someone do that with a magic stick? She'd never seen anyone magical who wasn't a demigod. A flicker of movement caught her eye and she turned to… the cat. IT WAS BACK! AAAAH! She said something really intelligent like, "That's the cat… um, uh."

"Professor McGonagall," Hermione said, getting down to eye level with the creepy animal, "we need your help. Hazel, here… well, I'll just let her explain."

Hazel blinked once, twice. "You want me to explain to a cat," she said dumbly. Hermione glared pointedly at the tabby, which began to grow, its feline features turning to human ones, ears shrinking, muzzle flattening, back legs growing, fur disappearing until a stern-looking woman who reminded Hazel of the nuns at St. Agnes' stood before her. Her hair was pulled back severely into a bun and the glasses around her eyes matched the facial markings of the cat she had transformed from. Hazel stood there, her jaw slack with amazement. "Now," Professor McGonagall said crisply, "I believe we have something to talk about."

Hazel was glad she wasn't on the professor's bad side. McGonagall marched purposefully through the grounds, stopping on a cute path that led through a garden. She stomped to a nearby corner and led them into the enclosed space. "You are not a Muggle," McGonagall said firmly, thrusting her wand into Hazel's face.

"Uh," Hazel was going cross-eyed looking at her wand. "No, I don't think so, ma'am. I'm a demigod." It sounded like a question when it came out of her mouth. She explained as briefly as she could about demigods, leaving out the part about Greek and Roman camps. That confused even her, and she didn't trust Hermione and McGonagall very much.

Hermione and the professor stared at her blankly after her explanation. It didn't take a genius to know that they didn't believe her. The air suddenly grew warm, a breeze ruffling the trees. Hazel knew what was coming. "COVER YOUR EYES!" she shouted to her companions. They didn't argue. When the blazing light had faded from behind her eyelids, Hazel opened her eyes. And blinked. "Juno? What are you doing here?"

Juno was almost unrecognizable. Her hair was messy, there were circles under her eyes, and her goatskin cloak randomly flickered and vanished. Her shape seemed shaky, like she was a…what did Frank call it? A hologram. "What happened to you?" Hazel winced at the tone of her voice and hoped the goddess wouldn't blast her to pieces.

Juno didn't seem to notice. "Hazel Levesque," she said in a raspy voice. "Your friends need you on the Argo II. Gaea moves to win by sending you to this cursed place. Use your powers. Go, my child, and be safe." She doubled over and clutched her head, but the magic had already been performed. Hazel felt herself moving, lifting far up into the air, flying eastward towards Greece and Rome.

She woke up in her cabin aboard the Argo II. She lay there for a while, groggy and disoriented and feeling like she'd just lost a wrestling match with a brick wall. She barely registered the panic in Leo's voice as he called for all of them to get up there with him. Why did she feel so strange? Then it hit her. There had been a dream. Something about Scotland and Gaea? It was just a dream, though.

Or was it?

**THE END! Hahahaha I feel so evil. **

**So what did you think? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Since this is my first fanfiction I am a little lost, though I thank The Demigod Gryffindor and SnowDropTheUnicorn for helping me. You guys are the best. **

**So anyway, REVIEW TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT. It doesn't matter if you thought it was awesome, or it totally sucked, or you just want to say HI! I need some kind of a foundation so my next story can be better and totally blow you guys away with its awesomeness :D JK. **


End file.
